The Stolen Hanyo
by xxinuyashasgirl1994xx
Summary: When Yuka was Just a Newborn she was taken from Inuyahsa and Kagome because of her powers she would one day possess, how will they find her or will she find them? Please read Love/Mystery/Romance/adventure
1. Prolouge

_**Prolouge: The stolen Hanyo Child**_

_**15 years ago...**_

the young priestess held the small bundle in her arms rapped in a small red blanket smiling widely at her new gift "your name will be Yuka!" she said to the baby in her arms, the baby yawned and opened her brown eyes and smiled as if she too liked the name.

a young man came with long white hair and little dog ears upon his head placed his hand on his wife and looked down to his daughter "I think it suits her perfectly" he nuzzled his wife and they smiled together knowing there life was completely perfect.

"Let us go to bed you must be tired, I know i am" she nodded lightly placing the small joy into the cot she and the Hanyo had made and placed them selves into the bed, the baby and them quickly falling asleep from the amount of stimulation they had through out the day.

Though the sleep was short, Kagome got up feeling a bad feeling and Inuyahsa awoke from the sound of light footsteps maybe even wind but he ignored it thinking it was just kagome as it was very familiar but the loud scream of his wife awoke him fully, running to her in panic.

when he got to her she was on her knees beside the crib sobbing only to look into the crib himself to see covers but...No Baby! His fists balled and blood dripping from them as his long Claws cut into his skin "My Yuka...*Sniff*...Not my Yuka" Inuyahsa knew what sort of creature would do this... A demon not a half demon like himself but a full demon he had to find her, him and Kagome would search for her no matter what he new that she was to powerful to kill they had other means for her but what?


	2. Chapter 1: I hate My Life Part 1

_**Chapter 1: I hate my Life part 1**_

_**Present time...**_

**Emi's POV...**

I played with the Rosario on my neck twisting in-between my finger tips reminding me of the past.

_**Flash Back...**_

"_Now Emi never take this off , if you do bad creatures will come after you and I wont be able to protect you" I nodded at my mother, my mother had always told me that demons existed and that humans like ourselves should never speak to them more become friends with them because it would be dangerous. my mother smiled but I didn't trust that smile, something just was not right about it and I soon later discovered why"_

**Flash Back ended ...**

I smiled wide as the clouds formed shapes of my imagination, dogs and cats fighting, flowers dancing. this all made me smile I would lay here forever if there wasn't for a Curfew's holding me back.

I looked at my watch only to see I had 5 minutes to get home "Shit!" I shouted as I jumped

from the grass and began to run down dirt roads and meadows trying to find the shortest way home. as I ran I knocked into a man with a red kimono and white hair.

I quickly I bowed "I'm so sorry sir"

"Pfft you better be, you clumsy girl, I have already had my senses knocked out by a gas demon don't need u knocking common sense out of me too" I bowed again "I really am sorry I didn't mean too you see..."

"I don't care for your excuses just be on with you

""Sit Boy!" a woman's voice behind him made him sunk to the ground I had to smile "I'm so sorry about my husband..."

"No Its Okay really, it was my fault..." if realised the uniform she had on, she was the priestess of the village not to far away from where I lived "sorry may I ask you name" she asked.

I didn't want to but I did owe her that I suppose for bumping into her spouse "Emi...My name is emi" she stopped to stare at me intently looking into my eyes

"What?" I asked with a soft voice "Sorry I have never seen you before yet I feel like I know you"

I smiled but remembered I had to go now! "sorry gota dash but it was nice meeting you" she smiled and let me on her way helping up her husband but as I looked back I realised he had small animal ears upon his head, I gasped knowing I had just ran into a demon and not just any demon my mum warned me about the Hanyo Inuyahsa and his priestess wife kagome. I ran faster hoping that I would never see them again.

I had to hurry, I ran through the dark cave pushing a small triangle rock to the left of large bolder which activated a door, revealing a passage way down to the hut I ran to be met with a woman in a black kimono looking to me with a face red and angry, I smiled nervously trying to make her smile too but nothing she just turned her back to me walking into the house.


	3. Chapter 2: I hate My Life Part 2

Chapter 2: I hate My Life Part 2

**Kagome's POV…...**

**Who was that Kid and why did she seem so Familiar to me, I really wished that was my Yuta but every kid I saw I wished the same thing, it didn't mean it was them.**

"**Kagome why did you do that…." I slapped his arm "Why do you think, you where really rude to that young girl"**

**He Pouted "Well…" again I hit him "Well nothing" "**

**Sorry its Just that Gas demon really did a thing on my nose and eyes, cant even smell the scent of the air let along a person and my head hurts Like hell even more so u smashed it into the ground" **

"**Well still no excuse for being rude at a young girl" **

**he Playfully pouted again and had to kiss them cute lips "Just don't do it again okay" he smiled. **

"**Well I'm starving Kagg's Lets go to Sango's she said she would be cooking and invited us. I smiled and nodded, I had to admit all this demon hunting today had me bushed.**

**When we got to the House I was greeted by the three young triplets Kiki, Tammi and Fumi (All Girls) hugging me calling me Kaggie not being able to speech my full name yet, Inuyahsa's was cuter though "Ini" They Called him, the two 17 year old twins, Yuki (Girl) and Ado (Boy) came up to Inuyahsa "Uncle Inuaysha, any luck today" he silently nodded and the twins bowed there head placing there hand on his shoulder "Sorry Uncle, next time let us help you know we would do anything for you" he smiled lightly and placed his hands on the two twins.**

"**I know kids and I appreciate it" they smiled and Nodded strong**

"**Yuki, Ado Come in here and help with the Cooking" the smiled one more and ran into the other room to help with the cooking "Hay kagome, will be in there in a minute" she shouted **

"**Don't worry I got Kiki, Tammi and Fumi keeping me Busy" I shouted back. The girls smiled at me babbling and climbing on me. Kiki then ran over to Inuaysha "Ini Up…Up" she reached with her little arms, Inuaysha picked her up lightly throwing her in the air and catching her again but my happiness went and became sadness as I imagined him doing that to our child Yuka and all of a sudden I couldn't stop balling.**

**Inuyahsa placed Kiki down and the other two from me and kneeled down to hug me "Its happened again hasn't it" I nodded, he knew why I was like this, it happened allot, sometime at random times or when I awoke from dreams, this is why we had been demon hunting so much, we needed clues or hideouts in where they where hiding her but we never had any luck. **

**Sango came running in and looked to Inuaysha "I'm so sorry Inuaysha I should of thought…" I stopped her quickly, I loved her kids, I loved being there aunt, they didn't have to stay away from us all because I was emotional "No Sango! I'm fine really, it wasn't there or your fault" she nodded "and neither is it yours kagome it those dam demons fault" she fisted her hand and in that moment Miroko came in with a burst of excitement "Inuaysha come quick I have news" me and Inuyahsa's head whipped from the ground to look at Miroko "what news!" Inuaysha said desperately "News On Yuka!"**

**To be Continued…...**


	4. Chapter 3: Why? Tell me!

Chapter 3: Why? Tell me!

Emi's POV…...

My cheek burned and my arm ached, I was angry that she did this too me but at the same time I new she was making me tougher and stronger.

**Flash Back…**

"_why do you worry me so emi I feed you Train you and but a safe roof on you head and what do u show for it Tardiness and disrespect you are the worst kind of daughter" when I tried to speak I was met with her hand and a force knocking me to the ground falling onto my arm twisting slightly, she was so strong._

"_you dare try and justify what you are guilty for"._

_I nodded back and forth frantically trying to repair the motherly love " I am Guilty mother, please forgive my crime" she smiled the smile I hated._

"_that's better now go to your room and maybe my forgiveness will arise" I nodded and dragged my self to my room lightly sobbing for her not to hear because if she did I would surly get worse for showing weakness. _

**Flash Back ended…..**

How could she do that to me, Her own daughter, I had tried to do as she said, keep to her rules, do everything she ever wanted yet mother ever made her happy it just made her more violent when I was young she was tender but she had become bitter evil over time, maybe it was time I stopped relying on her and found my own way

**A knock disturbed me from my thoughts "Come in I said" the small wooden door opened to reveal my mother urban eyes, Long black hair and her smiling face.**

"**Oh hunny please say you have cheered up" I made mistake at that point and crossed my armms spitting nasty and violent words.**

"**you friken slapped me and told me I was the worst type of child of course I'm not fucking Cherri" he face turned cold but something flared within me and when her hand came down to hit me I grabbed it and twisted it behind her back.**

"**Stop hitting me" she laughed and reversed it "Good move and no not in till you behave" I didn't know what was happening to me, I had never been like this before, I had always submitted to her never attack. **

**I grabbed the Dagger from under my pillow and plunged it into her leg, she screamed and leg go of me, I spun round and crouched ready to pounce again.**

"**This is nothing to do with behaviour you enjoy the control" she smiled if to say I was right, she pulled the dagger from her leg "oh hunny its time to show you mommy's true form" I was confused for a second but she ripped off her Rosario.**

**She began screaming for a second and fell to the floor her back pulsing and….Moving. I no longer had the pulse to fight this was freaking me out and then two black bat wings shot from her back as she gave out one last blood curdling scream with long claws outstretched and Blood coloured eyes staring into my soul she was no human she was a demon so what did that make me. **


End file.
